Hard Times With Kimeru
by Peyton-Saki
Summary: Im gonna continue this story but dimming the rape factor about 5% but still full lemons and detail. POV of peyton- me this story is about peytons bf raping peyton and her brothers Yuuta and Syuusuke and how they cope with it
1. The Rape

1 "IT FUCKING TOOK ME FINDING MY BROTHER TIED UP TO MY BED, COVERED WITH BLOOD AND CUM CRYING AS HE HAD A VIBRATER SHOVED UP HIS ASS, TO FUCKING NOTICE HE WAS BEING RAPED!"

this line is part of "Smile through the rain" please read it im sure the author Animestar73 will apreciate.

thats the line that inspired this whole story hope you like it.  
i do not own Prince of tennis just thought you should know lol

* * *

**POV of peyton **

**Warning: Rape and language **

* * *

It was two in the morning, when I heard a noise coming from the next room over. I reach out to see if Kimeru was sleeping beside me. He unfortunately was not. I got up out of bed looking around through the room. I came to the door and opened it to find my brother tied up to the bed, covered with blood and cum crying as he had a vibrator shoved up his ass.

I ran over to him and helped him relax, as I slid the vibrator out and started to untie him, first by taking the piece of fabric out of his mouth carefully. I started at the knots and he touched my arm.

He said "it was Kimeru make sure Yuuta is alright."

I gasped and replied "are you alright Syuusuke."

he replied "yes I am fine but please make sure Yuuta is alright."Without saying anything more I stood and walked out of the room. I looked for Yuuta in his room, he was not there. I next checked th bathroom, still no sign of him, or of Kimeru. I continued to look, still thinking of Syuusuke laying there on the bed, but next moment I was being dragged down the stairs to the basement. I shuffled around trying to knock the person off, realizing it was Kimeru.

"You stay quiet bitch" he yelled at me as he discarded me on the floor.

I looked around and saw Yuuta laying there quite like Syuusuke had, with a vibrator in him and tied up but with the absents of blood and cum, but I was sure that was to come.

Kimeru walked over and picked up Yuuta and started to kiss him, he dragged Yuuta's tung out of his mouth and started to stab and play with it. It hung loosely not moving on its own. Kimeru broke the kiss and whispered loud enough for me to hear "if you don't cooperate with me then your sister will get

punished."

Yuuta looked at me and started "I'll do it if you let her go."

"I'll let her go after she has watched me rape you just like your precious brother."

"What did you do to Syuusuke, you bastard." Yuuta gasped out

"Well, I jacked him off, I sucked him, I fucked him, and I left him with a vibrator up his ass. Does that answer you question." he asked with the shadow of a chuckle behind his firm tone.

"Syuusuke" I whispered. He chuckled again but louder. Yuuta then started to struggle and bite at his restrains.

"Stop that" Kimeru screamed kicking his foot out. It collided with Yuuta's stomach. He doubled over and tried to hold his stomach, and screamed as the vibrator was pushed in farther by Kimeru. He screamed again as he felt the vibrator being pulled out and thrust in again, not allowing the hole to respond to the change in size. He suddenly pulled it out and thrust in himself. Yuuta screamed and he started to bleed. I started to cry and call for help.

Yuuta called out and cried "Na…oh…ah!" he screamed, as the coil let lose and cum squirted everywhere. Kimeru felt the vice like grip on him and came just like that.

As they lay there I scrambled up the stairs but didn't get far I felt the grasp of someone pulling me down. Kimeru had recovered and pulled me down to the floor. He proceeded to rip my close off and taking his already hard member and pushing it in to me. I screamed as he pulled out and pushed back

in. He called out as he came and I pushed off him, he scratched at my legs trying to keep me there but I got away. I ran to Syuusuke and started to cry again.

"Peyton, whats wrong" then he looks down to see I am naked and holds me tight. I feel weird because we are both naked but I get past it and hold on tighter. "he didn't do anything to you I hope" but noticing the look in my eyes he realized that he did.

"He raped Yuuta and I" I whispered between my sobs he held on tighter as I shuddered.

* * *

hope you like it next chapter will be out next week love you please comment and review cause this is my first fic so please give advice love peyton 


	2. Revenge

**Chapter 2**

I still don't own PoT but I own Peyton lol hope you like it**  
Recap:**"He raped Yuuta and I" I whispered between my sobs he held on tighter as I shuddered.

Please review and i have a game vote in the reviews who want a fujicest meaning Yuuta and fuji or peyton and fuji or peyton and yuuta or who wants a threesomeincest please vote and tell me i really and a threesome i will be fun to write so one vote for threesome have fun reading please review and vote

* * *

pov of peyton

oc kimeru

* * *

The door was pushed open and Kimeru stood there naked with a wilted member and a deranged look in his eyes. "Peyton what are you doing, sleeping with your own brother now" he laugh out. "Peyton w-what are you doing" he stammered next as I walked foreword. 

My fist swung up without a thought "take this you asshole" I said as my fist collided with his naked stomach. He bent over double and held it. "that ones for me the next two are for my brothers" I walked foreword and punched him in the head this time. The next punch was heading for his balls but my wrist was captured and held onto tightly. I looked at it thinking it was Kimeru, but it wasn't it was Syuusuke's hand "Syuusuke, what are you doing" I mumbled.

"Don't do this Peyton" he said "If you do this, you will be down to his level" gesturing to Kimeru as he said it. "I don't want you to be like him anymore then I wanted him to be part of the family."

I recoiled at the thought, "do you think I would marry him after the I saw the way he treated you and the way he looks at Yuuta and you. I loved him yes but I wouldn't marry him, never."

"Really" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I mean he was nice but now I see he's just a deranged rapist."

"What are we going to do with him now" Syuusuke asked with a hint of laughter.

"Nothing, just leave him there. Lets go check on Yuuta" I replied with a bit of fright in my voice.

We went down two flights of stairs, to the basement. I ran to Yuuta's body. Which was shaking with fear and with pleasure. I relaxed him just as I did to Syuusuke, and pulled the vibrator out of him and untied his hands and legs. He continued to shake as he reached up for a hand. Both, Syuusuke's, and my own flew to clutch his shaking hands, but mine reached for the opposite one as Syuusuke reached the one first. "are you ok" Syuusuke asked quietly.

Yuuta opened his mouth trying to speak, but all that came out was a cough and a bit of blood. "Lets help him up, and bring him to a bed upstairs" I said quietly. Syuusuke silently move to help his naked brother without hurting him. I held his body in a bridal style lift and Syuusuke held the doors and held the blanket out when we finally got upstairs. We helped him pull on a pair of boxers and lay him back down onto the bed. He cuddled the blanket and groaned at the pain he felt in his body. Syuusuke and I left the room walking out to the hallway. We continued to my room first and then proceeding to his, after the fact we both relized we were still nude. I got clothes on and then helped Syuusuke get his on, for his ass still hurt, badly.

"Do you want anything" I asked him as I helped him to lay back into bed. I being the only one who was not hurt took lead and helped him. A short no I am fine was spoken from Syuusuke and I got up and left him to sleep. I peeked in on Yuuta's still body and proceeded to Kimeru's body laying in the bedroom closest to the master. I picked him up and pulled him onto the bed and poked at him face for him to wake up. I smelled a strong waft of alcohol when I leaned down towards his mouth. I relized all of this as the work of drinking. I pulled the blanked over the lifeless body and for good measure tied his hand to the heater. I walked back to my room, feeling drained of all life and energy. I lay back on the pillow that still had the imprint of my head in it. I looked at the clocked and moaned, it was already three in the morning. This whole ordeal lasted three hours, I sighed and fell asleep.

After only about five hours of sleep I woke with a start and heard Kimeru moaning to let him go from the next room. I groaned and got out of bed.

* * *

please review and vote k love all of my readers 

**Threesome** 1

**Fujicest** 0

please vote


	3. The Aftermath

**Chapter 3**

I still don't own PoT but I own Peyton **  
Recap: "**After only about five hours of sleep I woke with a start and heard Kimeru moaning to let him go, from the next room."

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this entire story to Tohari for becoming my new friend and reading my stories thanks so much I really appreciate you.

Request: i have a request for sakuno and ryoma so i will put them in later chapters when they go back to school thanks

* * *

**Threesome: 2**

**Fujicest: 0**

Please vote i will apprciate it very much thanks and review i will apreeciate that to thanks

* * *

Pov of Peyton

Here is chapter three

* * *

As I continued to listen to his yells, I sighed and started to get out of bed. I pulled the bed covers off and got up. He continued to moan as I opened my door and proceeded to the next. I reached for the knob and opened it. He lay there still tied to the heater. He looked around when the door swung open. "Peyton, what happened. All I remember is going out and then coming home and now waking up here. Why am I tied up and why am I naked?" He sat there listening to me breathe, and then continued. "What did I do to you?" I started toward him and put my hand on his own and then he just stared at the connected hands. "Did I hurt you?" He asked next, "did I hurt your brothers?"

All I could do was stand there and breathe, but I found my voice within the next few seconds and started to speak. "When I woke up you were not in bed so I tried to find you but all I found is Syuusuke tied up here and you and Yuuta in the basement. You did the same thing to Yuuta as you did to Syuusuke and myself."

"What did I do to you?" He asked quite solemnly, but I didn't have to tell him because he was remembering.

"You see now I presume?" He nodded his head and tried to pull away. "No" I yelled stopping him from cutting at his wrist with the rope. He stopped and I pulled the knots out of the strap. He pulled his hand away as soon as it was released. He regretted it I knew but I was not about to forgive him that easily. "So what will you do now that you remembered" I continued quite lamely. He shook his head again and sighed as he got out of bed and remembered he was still naked. He quickly covered himself up and tried to proceed out of the room. I would not let him by.

"Let me through" he continued to try and get past me but I would not let him so he turned around and sat back down. "What do you want" he asked with a bit of iciness in his voice.

" You are not leaving this room because of what you did" I said feeling foolish.

"I am not a five year old you know" he replied with a temperamental edge.

"Well I refuse to let you out until you remember what you have done and until my brothers forgive you." Then I proceeded to walk out of the room without another word. "well, now that that has been taken care of let me check on my brothers." I walked across the hall into Syuusuke's room, and saw that he was awake laying on top of his bed. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I opened the door to its fullest extent.

"I am well enough to sit up, I think." He said in one long breath. I sighed and sat next to him. "Are you sure you are okay?" To show he was okay he leaned foreword and kissed me on the cheek "I am fine love." I sighed again and held his hand to help him up and out of the bed. His hand molded into mine as we stood up. I still held onto his hand as we walked to the door, and he held onto it as his last lifeline. We walked down the hall to Yuuta's well furnished bedroom. I held the door open and let Syuusuke walk in first. As his eyes gazed over Yuuta's sleeping body he finally let go of the hand that held us together and his standing straight. That did not matter however because he hobbled foreword and grasped Yuuta's hand in his own. He lay his head on it and brushed his lips onto it. Yuuta moved slightly and saw his older brother and sister both there and he knew what had happened was not a dream.

* * *

thanks for reading this and i will update sooner next time i was punished from the internet so i will update

* * *


	4. Breakfast

Well im back after a extended time of not writing a thing not even updating my blog. well i decided to continue with hard times with kimeru and im gonna dim it down just a little bit but im not going to change anything with the chapters before, they will stay the same. I decided to start other stories but i will write the whole thing then post them in chapters smarter ehh. lol i know look what high school has taught me. school wasnt wasted on me lololololol well heres chapter 4

* * *

I dont own this and never will

* * *

He lay his head on it and brushed his lips onto it. Yuuta moved slightly and saw his older brother and sister both there and he knew what had happened was not a dream.

Chapter 4

Syuusuke knelt down next to the bed and started to cry as the full extent of what happened to everyone came down upon him. "How could I have been so stupid" he cried. "I knew he was bad, why didn't I say something to you? Peyton, Yuuta this is my fault I'm so sorry."

"This was my fault not yours, Syuusuke. I brought him here; he was my boyfriend and my problem. He was drunk last night and I didn't realize it. He must have come in after I went to bed or I would have locked the door like I always do. So please Syuusuke don't cry it will make me feel even worse."

Yuuta chimed in quietly and out of character "it's not anyone's fault but Kimeru's. So please don't blame yourselves."

"He's right" Syuusuke said after a couple seconds. "We shouldn't blame ourselves." He smiled, this being the first smile since last night. At this smile Yuuta and I both knew everything will be okay.

"Alright everyone lets go down for some breakfast." Syuusuke practically giggled at the way Yuuta said this.

"Come on don't make me laugh it hurts" Syuusuke said. "But your right I am really hungry. How about you carry him and I'll open doors and start breakfast" he said to while pointing to me.

"Sure" I said while picking up Yuuta. I'm not a baby" he whined back. I started to put him down and he starts wiggling saying "okay just kidding, hold me please" Syuusuke and I laughed at this.

We walked down the stairs not giving a second thought to Kimeru who was locked up in the bedroom.

* * *

like i said im dimming it down a little but there still will be full blown lemons and detail just killing a little of the rape factor just a little but like

5 %

* * *

Threesome- 2

Fujicest- 0


	5. Breaking Down

Time Skip: skipping breakfast

* * *

POV of Peyton

* * *

The three walked up the stairs, with Yuuta in the rear doing a sort of hobbling walk. "Hey guys you want to help me a little bit" Yuuta said with a grimace.

"You said you wanted to walk by yourself and that you weren't a baby, if I recall right." I replied.

"That was before I remember we had lots of stairs." Yuuta complained.

"Just deal with it a bit more Yuuta; there are only 5 more steps." Syuusuke replied laughing a bit.

"Okay" Yuuta grumbled back.

"Do you want to check on sir-drinks-a-lot?" I asked.

"Wow sis that was actually kind of funny for once." Yuuta said jokingly

"Thanks you little prick." I replied back, beginning to banter with him a bit.

"Ouch that hurt Peyton." He continued

"You know you love me anyway." I replied finishing the conversation as we reached the door to Kimeru's room. "No matter what he says I am on your side for ever, because were sisters."

"Stop with your stupid jokes there not funny!" Syuusuke and Yuuta screamed back at me.

"Okay I am sorry but you have to admit we all got fucked last night so that means we all are uke." I finished as I opened the door. There on the bed was Kimeru laid back just as I left him. "So how is the bastard doing all tied up in his bed, don't like to be on the receiving end do you?"

"Look I am sorry for last night just please let me go." Kimeru said pleading in his voice

"No I will never forgive you for hurting my brothers." I screamed at him. You could have done anything to me, anything you wanted, but you choose to hurt them. Why did you do that? I hate you so much Kimeru! I continued to scream until I started to cry, at this Syuusuke lifted me out of the room Yuuta waddling along after.

"It okay, everything is okay now. You are safe and Yuuta is and I am as well. There is nothing to cry about its over I promise. We will give him to the police after you calm down. Yuuta, please go get the phone for me." Syuusuke whispered in my ear until I calmed down then took the phone from Yuuta and dialed 911. A lady picked up on the other end and asked 'what is your emergency'? "Hello my name is Syuusuke Fuji my sister, my brother and I have been assaulted and raped by my sister's boyfriend. We have tied him up and are all okay but will you please send someone to take him." He continued to talk to the lady on the phone telling her the address. "Thank you Madame." He finished the conversation and hung the phone up. He then wrapped his arms around Yuuta and me and we stayed like that for a while until the siren was heard.

* * *

I think this will be an acceptable place to end it. I know I made Yuuta a little childish and I flipped out but it was necessary to move the story along so thanks for reading and comment anything will help me greatly. Thanks I love you my cutie pies and my hoe's and my whores and anyone else who reads this ridiculous story lol bye.


End file.
